Rising Fire
by ThatMusicalFreak
Summary: President Paylor has disappeared, the new president reissues the Hunger Games. We follow the tributes of the 80th Hunger Games as fire, fueld by hope is rising in the districts, will the Capitol be able to contain it? Or will our tributes be the fuel the fire needs to take down the Capitol once and for all.


**Author's note: The story will be told through the POVs of the tributes from district 12, I am working on the POVs of the other districts' tributes as well, let me know if you would like to see them!**

* * *

**Bios**

**Allison(Alli) Winters District 12**

"_Are these games really worth playing?"_

A girl who was supposedly abandoned by her parents at a young age, lived alone in her parents house in district 12 before volunteering for June Stearns (A 12 year old girl who was reaped for the games) to participate in the hunger games. Worked small jobs around the district growing up to earn money. Has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Has a very shy and awkward personality, quite a clutz when nervous. Average height. No specific skill or fighting technique but is quite a fast learner.

Age: 13

Game entry: Volunteered

**Kevin(Kev) Thorne District 12**

"_I will try, at least for her."_

Grew up in a large family, lost his mother at a young age, father was a war veteran in the rebellion years ago. Quite the looker and popular in the district before being reaped for the games. Does not trust the Capitol. Quite strong, tall and muscular. Specializes in archery and snares. Has gray eyes and dark hair, typical seam look.

Age: 13

Game entry: Reaped

**District 12 tributes POV**

Allison Winters, District 12

I had woken up early and stood, looking out the window. Although the sun was shining bright, I felt no warmth. _Today is reaping day_. I look at my reflection in the cracked full length mirror, studying the dark circles under my deep blue eyes. I barely got any sleep last night, I laid awake for hours, somehow I had a feeling something bad would happen today. I wash my face, brush my teeth and long dark brown hair before tying it up.

I sit on the worn leather couch and close my eyes, resting a bit as I think. _My name is in there about 32 times, But, what is there for me in life anyways?_I have no family. My mother and father abandoned me years ago and I'm way too shy to make friends. I open my eyes and observe the way the sunlight glistens off the surface of my locket, inside it contains the only picture I have of my family, I was only a baby then, but my parents look so happy. There must be something terribly wrong with me for them to have left.

I get up, take a quick shower then dry off. I stand by the window in just a towel, letting the cool district wind dry my hair as I untangle it with my fingers. Once it's dried, I put on a simple cream coloured dress that falls just above my knees and some black flats. I just finish putting my hair up into a bun as the reaping bells go off. A quick glance at the mirror and I'm out the door and headed to the square.

Kevin Thorne, District 12

When I wake up, the room is almost completely dark. Only a small bit of natural light streaming in from the windows illuminates the room. I sit up as a pillow is thrown in my face.

''Oh, you're up.'' Says Cole, my older brother as he leaves the room. _Well good morning to you too. _I get up and as I'm brushing my teeth I look at myself in the mirror and think. _Another god damn reaping._I spit then head downstairs for breakfast.

''Good morning Kevin'' Says my eight year-old sister, Daisy who is sitting at the table.

''Morning Kev.'' Says my other brother Mason, sitting across from Daisy. Cole probably went off to see his friends before the reaping and dad is probably still asleep, my mother died a few years ago and dad hasn't been the same without her.

''Morning'' I say grabbing a piece of toast before sitting in between them. As I eat my toast I wonder which unfortunate people will be sent off to fight for their lives. The Capitol is cruel.

I go back upstairs and put on a clean white shirt, some brown pants and a pair of shoes. I finish combing my hair as the bells for the reaping go off. Once I'm downstairs, I see that the rest of my family is already there and ready to go. We all walk together and sign in, each heading to our different sections, Daisy following my dad behind the ropes. A few people greet me as they walk by, a familiar face here and there. I look up as a video starts playing. They play the same stupid video every year, all about how the games first started and the rebellion that temporarily shut down the Hunger Games. It almost makes the Capitol look kind, like they actually cared about us in the districts and were only doing it for our own good, but only an idiot would believe such lies.

Allison Winters

I sign in and quietly stand by myself in the thirteen year old section as our district escort, Sapphire Fuchsia walks on stage and plays the same video as she does every year. I can't help but stare at her though, every year she temporarily tattoos her whole body with some kind of animal print, this year it's zebra print. I would have preferred having our old escort, Effie Trinket, she looked much less freakish and more like an actual human being. I heard she was part of the rebellion that stopped the games about a decade ago. Since then president Paylor had somehow disappeared and the new president reinstated the hunger games. As the video ends I look towards the stage.

Kevin Thorne

My father was a war veteran in the rebellion that happened about a decade ago. He's always telling me and my siblings not to trust the Capitol. The only reason they haven't punished him is because they never traced any evidence of him being involved in the rebellion. My father is very smart and sneaky, although it is prohibited, he hunts in the woods surrounding the district to feed the family and has started teaching me.

As soon as the video ends our district escort steps up to the mic. I wonder what went through her mind when she tattooed her whole body in zebra print.

Allison Winters

''Ladies first'' She says, her hot pink lips pressed in an all too fake smile. She reaches into the girls reaping bowl and pulls out a name. ''June Stearns'' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It's not my name.

I turn my head and watch in horror as a twelve year-old girl shakily starts making her way to the stage. In the background you can hear and see a man and woman loudly sobbing as a young boy clings onto the woman. Suddenly a voice is heard.

''I volunteer!'' That voice sounds familiar ''I volunteer as tribute!''


End file.
